


Devour

by cosmotron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotron/pseuds/cosmotron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See? I knew we would find you a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fma_fic_contest on Livejournal. Prompt was "midnight snack". 
> 
> This work hasn't been betaed due to the short length. Enjoy!

* * *

Henry Foyette pushed up the collar of his coat in the cold breeze, sinking down into its warmth as much as he could.  
  
Heavy clouds rolled over Central City, and every few minutes thunder would crash, loud enough to where it seemed to shake the ground.  
  
“Damn storm,” he muttered to himself. It should have only taken him a few minutes to walk home from work, but he had had to stay late today to finish some paperwork. And now he was about to be walking through the rain.  
  
The street lamps flickered, and then shut off; sometimes storms made them faulty. Henry squinted through the darkness. Had there been a blackout? None of the windows in the building were lit either. Lightning flashed, so brightly it almost blinded him. The street looked empty, dead.  
  
Henry shook his head and buried his fists deeper in his pockets. It was hard not to think that, after those murders a few months back. Barry the Chopper, they’d called the guy that did it, and they’d executed him not long after. Things were much safer now, with that murderer off the streets.  
  
Now wasn’t the time for those kind of thoughts anyway. Spooking himself wouldn’t do any good.  
  
Lightning flashed again, but this time he caught movement in the bright light; down the street in front of him, some kind of hulking mass waiting.  
  
Henry stopped as darkness came again. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Yes, no good spooking himself now. He tried to shake off the thoughts of murderers stalking in the night, but a sudden sound made him jump. It was like something was…crawling? On the walls of the building to his left.  
  
Henry walked faster, looking in all directions even though he could hardly see in front of himself. Lightning flashed again, and there something was running for him, running at him, and he sprinted as fast as he could, down an alley as he could swear he heard someone laughing.  
  
Something sharp pierced his chest from behind, stopping Henry in his tracks. His legs shook even as he fought to stay standing. He tried to breathe, but all that came out was a gurgling sound.  
  
“See, Gluttony?” Came a voice from behind him. It was a low, seductive, woman’s voice. “I knew we would find you a midnight snack.”  
  
He heard the thing laugh again, rasping an almost childlike giggle. He could feel it approach from behind, and then his body jerked as whatever had run him through was pulled out. He fell to his knees, head lolling back, staring above at the black clouds.  
  
The last thing he saw was a widening smile of massive teeth as they opened, looming above him, and then it bit down.


End file.
